


Oath of the Valkyrior

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 2, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: Wingfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath of the Valkyrior

During a visit to Asgard a discovery is made and Darcy is chosen to join the ranks of the Valkyrior.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10667537096/)

 

Also posted on tumblr: [Oath of the Valkyrior](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/55177067431/during-a-visit-to-asgard-a-discovery-is-made-and)


End file.
